


Summer cabin

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: “Babe,” Stiles whispered against Derek’s shoulder. “Cozy. Love.” Just quiet whispers, his lips brushing Derek’s skin with each word. “Sweet cheeks. Love of my life.” He was practically vibrating with happiness, and Derek smiled against his pillow.“Mm.”That small sound had Stiles’ heart beating faster, and Derek wanted to turn around, put his nose to his neck and breathe all that happiness in.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 28
Kudos: 231





	Summer cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts).



> I haven't finished anything in forever, barely written anything at all, and I miss it, so yesterday I made a fluffy [prompt generator](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/627376979905249280). Jessie asked for Speaking against skin, Cabin, Happiness, and I wrote a sappy little happy thing.
> 
> I realized while working on this, that the world being the way it is today is _heavily_ impacting my abilities to write and what I feel about my own writing. I don't love this, but it's finished, so I'm posting it anyway, and I'm hoping that if I keep writing and manage to post something else too, it might, idk, get easier. 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone, and black lives matter.
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/627444182434316289)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone. =)

“Babe,” Stiles whispered against Derek’s shoulder. “Cozy. Love.” Just quiet whispers, his lips brushing Derek’s skin with each word. “Sweet cheeks. Love of my life.” He was practically vibrating with happiness, and Derek smiled against his pillow.

“Mm.”

That small sound had Stiles’ heart beating faster, and Derek wanted to turn around, put his nose to his neck and breathe all that happiness in.

“Are you awake?” Stiles asked softly, his lips still brushing Derek’s skin.

“Mm,” Derek said, shivering, smiling so widely his cheeks nearly hurt with it.

“Babe.” Derek was almost surprised Stiles managed to be still and so quiet with how excited he was. “You do know where we are?”

Derek grinned, as if he could forget, then he stretched lazily and rolled to his back, wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close. “I do know where we are,” he said, his voice morning rough, and Stiles beamed at him.

“How are you so calm? I’m so excited I don’t know what to do with myself,” Stiles said, his voice still soft, and Derek turned towards him and pulled him even closer to hide his smile against his chest.

“It’s morning,” he said, pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ skin and spoke against it, “Early.”

Stiles tried to pull back, but Derek held him in place, kept his face against him.

“Dude,” Stiles said. “I can _feel_ you grinning against me.”

“No proof,” Derek said, and Stiles laughed softly.

“You are allowed to be happy, you do know that, right?”

“I know,” Derek said. He loosened his grip and let Stiles back up, watched his face when he saw Derek’s smile, watched his smile turn beaming at the sight of Derek happy. “You keep telling me.”

“Are you actually learning?” Stiles asked.

“I’d say so, yeah,” Derek said. He yawned and tucked himself back against Stiles, but that time Stiles wrapped his arms around him, trailed gentle fingers over his back, ran them through his hair, and Derek groaned softly. “It’s what this is about, right? No responsibilities, just us, happy.”

Stiles actually vibrated a little at that, and his breath hitched as he tried to contain his emotions, like they would explode if he didn’t. “Yeah,” he said softly.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting in their little summer cabin’s kitchen, eating breakfast. Stiles hadn’t stopped smiling — not that Derek had either — and he kept reaching over to touch Derek, his hand, his face, just gentle little touches that felt like pure love. Derek wasn’t sure how he didn’t combust himself, being as happy as he was.

The lawn was in desperate need of mowing, the flower beds were more weed than flowers, there were paint buckets and wallpaper and tools everywhere, along with their boxes and furniture.

Two months. Two full months of just them and their new cabin. There wasn’t much that needed actual renovating, but they were going to spend two months fixing it up, two months of painting and lazing in the sun, of trimming hedges and going to the little lake and swim, of putting up new wallpaper and sitting curled up together on the couch in the evenings, of unpacking their things and sleeping in their tiny little bedroom. Two uninterrupted months of just Derek, Stiles, their cabin, and their happiness.

Derek leaned closer to Stiles, pressed their shoulders together and slowly sipped his coffee as he listened to Stiles excitedly talk about everything he wanted to do that day. It was going to be a good summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
